In conventional communication networks, a topology is defined by the location of nodes and the links that interconnect them. As nodes and functions are virtualized, and as logical links can be created between virtualized nodes, the topology of a network, which was once defined solely by the arrangement of physical resources, can be defined by network management entities. Software Defined Topology (SDT), along with other technologies such as Software Defined Networking (SDN), is considered as an enabling technology for the dynamic creation and management of networks. In the context of a next generation network, such as a so-called fifth generation (5G) wireless networks, an SDT management entity can be employed to generate/determine a network logical topology for each service, including (1) virtual function points of presence (PoP) decision, i.e., physical locations (network addresses) of virtual functions, and (2) logical link decisions, i.e., logical links between service traffic sources, service VF PoPs, and service traffic destinations, and respective resource requirements.